Season 2 Judge Cuts
The Judge Cuts of Season 2 of PSCC's Got Talent. A total of 72 acts performed. 44 acts, along with 4 Golden Buzzer acts from the auditions, proceeded to the Quarterfinals, and 44 acts were rejected. Process The Judge Cuts round debuted for the first time in the shows history, and replaced the Vegas Round that appeared in Season 1. Serving as the middle round between the auditions and the live shows, 72 acts were pulled from the 80+ acts that were accepted by the judges in the Auditions. The Judge Cuts took place over four days; every day, 18 acts performed with only 7 moving on to the Quarterfinals. Joining the main judging panel were four guest judges while each regular judge was given a normal buzzer, each guest had only a Golden Buzzer he or she could press to send an act to the live shows without further deliberation as one of the 7 acts. Moved Straight Through 16 acts that stood out and impressed the judges were sent straight through to the live shows without having to perform again for the judges. Moved On: *'Charles Mandel', Pole Dancer *'Miscellaneous Thoughts', Finger Tutter *'Paige Terrogan', Acrobat *'Jessica "Undertaker" Peterson', Martial Artist *'Click-Clack', Clogging Group *'Kyann Vare', Rola-Bola Acrobat *'Stacy Lynn', Singer and Guitarist *'Silvia "Longshot"', Crossbow Archer *'Sisters', Contemporary Dance Duo *'Bushu Waltz', Soul Singer *'Mimi Fort', Singer and Dancer *'Miron Rom', Daredevil *'Technical Issues', Robotic Dance Crew *'X-LATH', Light-Up Dance Crew *'Mindon', Mentalist *'Reme Daé', Opera Singer Week 1 Main article: Episode 207 Instrumentalist Kai served as a guest judge. 18 acts participated, and 7 acts moved on. Moved On: *1. Middle School Boys, Boyband *3. Lester and Jennifer Holley, Vocal Duo *7. Homies, Instrumentalists *9. Bright Fright Productions, Multimedia Juggler (Kai's Golden Buzzer) *12. Binder World Dancers, Dance Group *14. Grace Bishoppe, Singer *18. Evan Corabok, Danger Act Eliminated: *2. Jose and Paloma Rynes, Dance Duo *4. Jerome Mathis, Magician *5. Frazier Remedy, Instrumentalist *6. Raymont Moletzo, Harmonica Player *8. Xfluence, Multimedia Trio *10. Bealshacks, Dance Group *11. Ambulatories, Dance Crew *13. Terry Wilton, Singer *15. Joseph Staley, Stand-up Comedian *16. Stuff-I-Knows, Stand-up Comedian *17. Gates to the Field, Violinist Trio Week 2 Main article: Episode 208 Actress Alexis served as a guest judge. 18 acts participated, and 7 acts moved on. Moved On: *2. Queen of Hearts, Magician *7. Sloopy Slap, Breakdancer *9. Motto Topea, Choir (Alexis' Golden Buzzer) *13. Betty Rascal, Drag Singer *15. Yolda Berry, Comedic Quick Changer *17. Maxwell Thames, Singer and Guitarist *18. Vivian Myrae, Stand-up Comedienne Eliminated: *1. Ginger the "Professional Cuddler", Cuddler *3. Marie Dee Goliath, Singer and Guitarist *4. Jossman, Ricky, and Moto, Vocal Trio *5. Macy Stats, Singer *6. Hittin It!, Dance Troupe *8. Damian the Magnificent, Comedy Magician *10. Lina Marks, Yodeler *11. Jimmy Geravas, Pole Dancer *12. Radical Rob, Drag Singer *14. Joji Mohandas, Jump-Rope Acrobat *16. Jaylynn Rhodes, Comedic Singer and Pianist Week 3 Main article: Episode 209 Football Player Ryan served as a guest judge. 18 acts participated, and 7 acts moved on. Moved On: *1. Justine and Rion, Dog Act *3. Leila & Diego, Salsa Dance Duo *5. Kina-Katrina, Impressionist *10. Leo & Paige, Band (Ryan's Golden Buzzer) *16. Tegyobytes, Contortionist Dance Crew *17. Aaron Juniper, Singer *18. Jennifer Lavinsky, Creepy Magician Eliminated: *2. Krootzay, Breakdancer *4. The Transparent Mime, Mime *6. Fantasia Singing and Dance, Singing and Dance Group *7. Powell, Singer *8. Michael & Sasie, Vocal Duo *9. Robinson Family Singers, Family Band *11. Jake N' Josh, Teeterboard Duo *12. Chase Glados, Limbo Artist *13. Jane Gareth, Stand-up Comedienne *14. Sidney Lasher, Stand-up Comedienne *15. The Passovers, Dance Group Week 4 Main article: Episode 210 Makeup Artist Katelyn served as a guest judge. 18 acts participated, and 7 acts moved on. Moved On: *1. Bethshéba, Rapper *2. Winston Fish, Singing Puppet *4. Salsa All Stars, Salsa Dance Troupe *12. Marilyn Mor, Jazz Singer (Katelyn's Golden Buzzer) *15. Skippy Merrick, Dancer *17. Narél the Great, Escape Artist *18. Will Lupin, Stand-up Comedian Eliminated: *3. League of Chesterton, Dance Group *5. Raja, Aerialist *6. Duo Footsend, Aerialist Duo *7. Distinct Legends, Novelty Dancers *8. Canine Wright, Foot Act *9. N2SCIENCE , Science Act *10. Mane Costa, Singer and Guitarist *11. Dom the Bomb, Classical Singer *13. Jonathan Munoz, Contortionist *14. J.Bello, Yo-Yoer *16. Kevin Smith, Martial Artist Audition Golden Buzzer Acts The following acts were given the Golden Buzzer during the audition round; as a result they were allowed to skip the Judge Cuts and advance straight to the Quarterfinals. Moved On: *'Zachary Zal', Magician (Anthony's Golden Buzzer) *'Ish...', Comedian (Ben's Golden Buzzer) *'COLORFLY', Baton Twirler (Courtney's Golden Buzzer) *'One Step', Acrobatic Dance Group (Abby's Golden Buzzer)